Does it really matter?
by Littleblackrose
Summary: When you love someone it doesn't really matter what they did in the past, right?. the rating might change through the story. S&S and E
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 "broken"

Chapter 1 "broken"

I walked out of his house, slowly, rain was falling hard and cold but as it hit me it's cold didn't compare with the one I was feeling, even the tears that were falling from my eyes were cold, I was broken inside; he punished me because of my past, a past I didn't choose, a past I was forced to live and a past I was trying to recover from. A past that proved me once more that no matter what I do or where I run to it will always hunt me.

As I reached the silver gate, I couldn't hold it anymore so I let myself fall and threw up and cried even harder, I couldn't even tell him, the look in his eyes, the words, the harsh words, he wouldn't even…., it's not worth it, so I slowly got up, slowly opened it and took one last glance at the house, that was my home for eight months, tomorrow is Christmas day and here I was once again, alone and broken, more than I ever was.

I had nowhere to go now, I couldn't possibly go to them I wouldn't want to jeopardize their relationship with him, they were really good friends, friends I thought I could call mine too, the friends I never had; I reached the bus stop and sat there, the streets were empty do to the heavy rain, the cold was starting to get to my bones. I waited for like half an hour before getting up and starting to walk again away from him, my heart, my life, my love, my absolutely all. Yeah, I am blindly in love with him.

After walking for a few hours, my feet were hurt and sore, I was very tired and cold, I found a small hotel I could pay for a few days until I decided what to do, and I needed to do something fast, in a few months I wouldn't be alone, and I couldn't live here or be miserable when the time comes.

I walked into the room, I needed to change and to eat I needed to wash him away from my skin because I couldn't erase him from my memories he practically raped me today, I knew something was off with him today; I slowly took off the wet clothes and open the hot water and as I felt it on me I began to cry, again, remembering everything he said, the way he treated me, the way he looked at me, disgusted, like I worth nothing, like was I less than a dog.

When I got off the shower, and looked at myself into the mirror, everything change so fast, a few hours ago, I was waiting for him, he was on a business trip out of the city, he was arriving today, I was scared because of the storm but he made it before it completely hit us. I was so happy to see him, I was going to tell him what I thought was going to be good news, I prepared something nice for dinner and also prepared myself for him, I wanted to make love with him and stay in his arms all night but he was different, he took me roughly, rougher than before, hurting me but I thought he was just aroused but all he was furious.

My eyes were red, swollen and looked empty, I saw a tear rolling down my cheek, and then another, and another, and there I was crying again, as I replay what happen today, he was so cruel, he reduce me to nothing after I was so whole again. I clean my face, got dressed and ate what I order and went to bed, I wasn't cold anymore, physically cold at least.

I love him so much, in so little time he became that big part of me, the light at the end of the tunnel I needed, I felt complete when I was with him, after being alone for so long, he came and everything was OK, but now, today, tonight, everything went down the drain.

I slowly felt my eyes closing, I needed to rest, and maybe in my dreams I wouldn't feel a thing of what happen today.

* * *

Hi, I recently found my inspiration to write again and decided to re upload this story again, starting with a complete different chapter. I hope you guys feel what I wanted to reproduce here. And I also hope you like it, any suggestion, corrections, anything will be welcome as always.

the chapters that were first uploaded will be revise and maybe a few things will change.

and one more thing, the phrase "less than a dog" it's just the typical phrase people use, I have nothing against dogs, I absolutely adore them.

thank you so much for reading my story, i'm hoping to continue with the other ones too, see ya..

LBR


	2. On a rainy day

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of their characters, those belong to Clamp; I do own the story line and another character that will appear.

Chapter 2 "On a rainy day"

Eight months earlier,

It was around 8:00 pm on a Friday night, the roads were wet do to the previous rain, the breeze was nice and the sky was still clouded announcing that it was going to rain through the night. A silver green Cayenne was rolling on this wet streets, the driver of it was a guy, handsome, hot actually, young and serious person, his name Li, Syaoran, successful doctor in the biggest hospital in Japan, The Japan General.

He was going to meet his cousin and his cousin's fiancée in a restaurant, it was like a tradition, and they've been meeting every last Friday of every month ever since they were kids. Even if he found his cousin annoying at times, he really did care.

He was running late for this encounter so he decided to call his cousin to let him know he was on his way, taking his phone from the passenger's sit he hit redial and that brief moment he looked at the phone screen and return his view to the road someone was crossing it in a fast pace, he immediately hit the brakes and the person, a girl for what he could see from the complexion, scream in shock and the fainted.

Syaoran's point of view

I got out of the car and went to the girl, checked her as fast as I could, I sigh in relieved, she was just fainted, she had a hoodie and a black bonnet on her head and a bag pack, I carefully lift her, surprise to find how light she was, took her bag and carried her to my vehicle.

After putting her in the passenger's sit I got in to it and called Eriol, my annoying cousin, had to cancel our dinner. Drove the girl towards my house, it was closer than the hospital. I reached my house and was received by Wei, my butler, more like my wise grandparent; he had already started a hot bath, called him after I called Eriol.

After a few minutes, Hsiu Mei, Wei's wife, bathed the girl, and it was my turn to get in and checked upon her, she had long auburn hair, I gotta say, she looks kind of cute and familiar too, it's like I've seen her before but I can't quite remember where. She looked a little weak also, so I put a serum on her and left the room to let her rest.

I walked towards my study, Wei told me that the bag she had on her was there along with something to eat, cause to tell you the truth I was starving, after a while I knew a few things about this girl: 1. her name is Sakura Kinomoto, 2. She's 26 years old and 3. She was running away from someone or something because the bag was full of clothes, had a bus ticket on her and some cash too.

That was a week ago and she's still unconscious, pretty normal considering she had anemia and the shock of what happen that night I brought her; she has more color now though, been feeding through the serum.

It was Saturday, my day off at the hospital, I'm going away for the weekend so was giving instructions to Wei when sounds were heard from the bed, the girl was waking up. I walked towards the bed taking the small flashlight from my equipment that was on the night stand.

End of Syaoran's Point of View

"Hey, look at the light" he said taking the flashlight "follow the light" I said until I was sure she was now conscious enough "hi, I'm Dr. Li" he said

"Whe…re…" she starting saying but couldn't continue because she cough

"Don't try to talk, your throat is sore" he said "here have some water" he said again giving her a glass of water that was next to the night stand

Sakura drank the water

"Where am I?" she asked "and who are you?" she asked again looking at him

"I'm Syaoran Li, you're at my place, you kind off had an accident" he said to her

"Oh, right, that was yesterday right? She said watching him as he took the serum out

Yesterday?! He asked shocked "No that was last week" he said

"Last week?!" she asked shocked while sitting up in a jolt "I have to go" he said trying to get up

"Wow, relax" he said pushing her back to the bed "You can't do that harsh movement let alone leave" he said "why don't you eat something" he said looking at Wei who came in with a tray

"Mr. Li, Miss Quián is here" he said

"Very well" he answered "Eat something, ok" he said to Sakura

He whispered something to Wei and left

"Good morning Miss" he said placing the tray on the night stand and helping her sit resting her back on the head board "here eat this in a while someone will come to help you change" he finished

Sakura looked at the tray, a bowl of soup; crackers and a glass of water were lying on the tray

"I'm really thankful, but I really have to go" she said to Wei

"You should eat something miss, like Mr. Li said" Wei said opening the curtains then he turned to her "Mr. Li only means good" he said

Wei left the room, Sakura was thankful for the food, it was warm and it's been a while since she last had her last warm meal, but she had to go, she needed to get out of that house before something happens to anyone around her.

* * *

Hello again

This is a complete new chapter, decided to re-write the two chapter I previously had, I must say I'm really inspire with this one, the ideas just keep popping in my mind and of course you guys that read my story are my biggest inspiration, hope to have reviews this time. Bye


	3. Trying

Chapter 3 "Trying"

Sakura's P.O.V

I can't believe I've been here for a week, as thankful as I am, I must leave, I can't stay for another minute or this people might get drag in to this mess that is my life; I took the old guy leaving as an advantage, so I quickly got off the bed I was in but had to sit down again, felt dizzy, guess it's because I've been lying on this bed for a week.

As I felt the dizziness disappear I took a deep breath and got up, took my bag that was on a chair, like I didn't have time to change so decided to leave with the jump suit I was in; I walked slowly towards the double doors that were in the bed room, I was on a second floor, Damn! I thought this complicates things and this was the only way out because leaving through the front door wasn't an option.

I opened the doors, looked around to find something I could use to get down, lucky for me there was this wooden wall attached to the house's wall, it was covered with sakuras and peonies; it looked nice and I could use it as a ladder to get down, so I closed the doors and slowly got out of the balcony, when I was about to touch the ground, my sneakers got caught on something and I hit the ground kind of hard

"For heaven's sake child are you ok?" a person asked that I guess was the gardener because of the scissors and the leather boots he had

"I would like to say I am" I said sitting up and leaning against the wall, my foot was hurting like hell and I was getting dizzy so I had to closed my eyes and put my hands in my head

"I'm calling Dr. Li" he said leaving before I could tell him not to, I sigh, I couldn't handle open my eyes cause the world was still spinning but had to try and get up and I slowly did "Wow, no that was a bad idea" so I had to closed my eyes before swooning*.

When I came about I was back in the room

"Hope you're happy" and voice said I turned to were in sound and saw the doctor, Li something he said, he looked rather pissed, I must say he's really handsome and kind off familiar too, like I've seen him somewhere. He stood up from the chair he was and came to the bed, helping me sit, resting my back against the bed's wooden head board.

"I think I told you to have some rest" he said looking at me with worried eyes, if I was the naïve Sakura I was back then I would've thought he was somehow attracted to me but he is, after all, a doctor is his job to worry

"And I think I told you I needed to leave" she answered trying to get up

"I think that won't be possible" he answered standing up and walking towards the door after a nock was heard

"And why is that?" she asked him

"Well, you sprain your ankle thanks to your little stunt earlier today" he answered opening the door, a lady came through it, I must say she was really beautiful but if looks could kill…..

"Xiao, baby, are we leaving any time soon?" she asked him glaring at me "my parents are waiting" she add smiling at him

"Yeah, Leila**" he answered her sounding a bit annoyed at her "But first I gotta make sure Mss. Kinomoto here is staying put until we get back" he said looking from her to me "So… are you?" he asked me

"Fine" I finally said more to get him off my back than to actually do what he's asking, smiling he followed the lady outside the room.

I laid back on the bed, sighing deeply, I really, really need to get out of here, why couldn't he understand, I will try to leave, people couldn't be watching me all day could they?.

End of Sakura's point of view

Syaoran and Leila

"Well?" Leila asked Syaoran irritated

"Well what?" Syaoran asked her

"You know what" she said "When are you going to kick her out, it's been a week?" She said

"Leila I can't just kick her out" he answered stopping at a red light

Why not? Leila asked "She could be a burglar for all you know" she continued

"Not gonna keep talking about this anymore" he said getting tired, it was like that since she heard she was in the house, he knew he was taking a risk but first she was a human being, he couldn't just kick her on the street and second, he just know he knows her from somewhere but couldn't quite place where.

"Fine" Leila answered "But I just hope there's nothing more than your "hypocritical oath"" She said looking ahead

"It's "Hippocratic***" "Syaoran said ending the conversation but thinking that it was something else that kept trying to leave her in his house, she wasn't a burglar, he was sure of that.

Back at the house

It was around 4:00 pm, she was still in bed, she just woke up but was still drowsy, the antibiotic he gave her was really strong or she was really tired, she didn't know but the pain in her ankle was almost gone, she was looking at the ceiling, she was thinking on a way to get out of that house before the doctor gets back.

She was thinking when suddenly she realized there was someone else with her she looked to the side and saw a tall, black haired woman standing next to the bed

"hello, I'm Tomoyo" she said smiling to her "I'm friend with Syaoran and he asked me to come and meet you" she continue sitting down on the chair next to the bed "He said something about you being a flying risk and… oh I'm sorry I speak too much,,, it's just that you're so kawaii****" she said smiling at Sakura who was staring at her kind off scare

"How are you feeling?" Tomoyo finally asked her seeing she wasn't going to say anything

"Fine I guess" Sakura finally answered sitting on the bed "and I'm not a flying risk, I just need to….. be somewhere" Sakura said

"I understand" Tomoyo said "But you know Syaoran just means well, you can't walk properly and right now it's raining a lot" Tomoyo said opening the curtains

It was indeed raining, a lot, and it look it wasn't going to stop any time soon. A knock was heard on the door, Hsiu Mei went in carrying a tray

"hi Hsui Mei" Tomoyo greet her

"Good afternoon Mrs. Hiragizawa" she answered "Good afternoon child, I brought you something to eat" she said to Sakura "I know you must be very hungry" she added smiling at her, she then vowed and left

Sakura was thankful once again for the food, after she finished eating she left the tray on the side

"Here, I brought you some, hmmm how did Syaoran put it, hhhmmm "lady stuff" "Tomoyo said "There's soap, shampoo, I brought it cherry blossom essence, since that's your name meaning, and some lingerie and some clothes from my upcoming line" she finished

Your line? Sakura asked her

"Well, I'm a designer" Tomoyo answered "Why don't you go shower and then we can chat a bit, ok" she said once again to Sakura who nodded

After a while they were sitting on the chair that were inside the bedroom, tea and some crackers were on the table,

"So….. Sakura, can I call you that? Tomoyo asked

"I guess" Sakura said

Tomoyo smiled, she remembers her too and so did Eriol but they couldn't remember from where; both girls chatted for a few hours, Sakura was quite content with Tomoyo, finally a girl that liked her, who was nice to her.

It was 9:00 pm, Tomoyo left around seven, Sakura was sitting in a chair, she really needed to find a way to leave before someone in this house gets hurt, they are so nice, everyone, ok maybe not everyone cause the girl from earlier looked at her like she was some sort bug, with hate like she was doing something wrong, it wasn't her fault the doctor, who was really hot by the way, wouldn't let her leave.

"Really hot indeed Mr. Li" She said resting her body on the bed falling sleep.

**Somewhere in another city**

A men was sitting on a chair, behind a desk looking at a picture of a beautiful green eyed woman when the door opened

"Well?" he asked to the three men that went through the door

"I'm sorry sir but we couldn't find her" one of them said "She disappeared" he said again

"hmmmm" The man said "I need you to find her and bring her to me, that slut is mine" he said getting angry "Take that suitcase, it has half a million dollars in it, if you need to comb the city or the country do it but find her" he said looking out the window behind his desk.

He heard the door closed, he needed to have her again, again, again and again until he was tired, she was his and no one else could have her, he would kill anyone that dare to touch her.

"You're mine émeraude, only mine" He said.

* * *

Hello everyone, Mery xmas and happy new year.

Here's one more chapter on this story, I wanna thanks to those who are reading my story, and it'll be nice if you leave a review, so I can know your thoughts on this story and what would you like to see so I can please you guys.

**Star197: **Thank you so much for leaving a review and thanks too for adding me as a favorite and also thanks to **Hiiragizawa29li21 **for following my story.

Some things said on this chapter:

*swooning: it's a synonym for fainting or passing out

** Leila, an Hebrew name, it means night

*** "Hippocratic oath": is an oath historically taken by physicians and other healthcare professionals swearing to practice medicine honestly.

*** kawaii: you know Tomoyo's favorite word, it means cute, adorable.

Gonna try and update sooner, bye


End file.
